


【冬铁】Tony与Bucky的战争-杀手先生与喵喵尼的后续

by blackkuangkuang



Series: 杀手先生和喵喵尼 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 冬铁 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: 记忆的复苏，让Bucky在很多时候……甚至不相信自己能够掌握他那个混乱的脑子。这给Bucky带来了另一个意义上的问题，神盾局的心理分析师将Bucky的这个问题称为“补偿性控制欲”，Bucky让这个毛病隐藏在了对Tony的服从之下。Tony有时候会制止，但大部分时间Tony都乐于纵容他的奴仆。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: 杀手先生和喵喵尼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567897
Kudos: 7





	【冬铁】Tony与Bucky的战争-杀手先生与喵喵尼的后续

**Author's Note:**

> * 只是车。  
> ** 杀手先生与喵喵尼的后续。  
> *** 虽然这么说其实也没什么关系，毕竟这只是一趟车。

大家都知道，Tony Stark并不是一个多么有自制力的男人。

  
而James Barnes有一百种方法，让Tony和仅剩的那些说再见。

  
当Bucky用他低沉性感的声音称呼Tony为主人时，Tony知道那宣告一切抗争终结的钟声敲响了。他摘下眼镜，眼镜在Tony手中化为一种金属质感的流体，而后又接受到某种指令一般地，在Tony的脖颈处聚集，形成一个红金色的闭合金属环。

  
此刻，所有的事情，都在按照杀手先生的计划，顺利地进行着。

  
  
但是，任何人都不应该小瞧，Tony Stark对于“计划”的破坏能力。

  
Tony在Bucky怀里转过身，挑眉看向他英俊的奴仆，他抬了抬好看的下巴，用一种高傲的语调命令道：“脱光了，坐到工作台上去。”

  
Tony才是这里被称为“主人”的那个人。 

  
Bucky乐于服从这个命令。他今天穿的是一件普通的深灰色T恤，有点宽松，但Bucky知道怎么让这普通的衣服能脱得很……让他的主人焦急。就像之前提到过的，Bucky有一百种方法，让Tony和那些仅存的自制力说再见。

  
杀手并不急着去脱那件毫无特色的T恤，他只是抬起左臂，略微宽大的袖口顺势向下滑落了一些，将银色的金属手掌完全显露出来，同时去除衣物遮掩的，还有Bucky的金属腕关节。Bucky看向自己的左手，他轻微转动手腕，又将手掌握成拳，再缓慢松开。他知道Tony有多迷恋这支金属手臂，Bucky听见了他可爱男朋友喉间发出的，那种细小但渴求的吞咽声。

  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，用动作遮掩住了向上扬起的嘴角。他的手向后伸去，抓住T恤，将柔软的布料扯了起来。T恤下摆向上滑动，从下往上将Bucky结实的腰、背、肩膀展示在Tony眼前。Bucky身上的肌肉匀称坚实，每一个地方都透露出恰到好处的美感，但是Tony知道蛰伏其间，令人着迷的那些——那些凶狠骇人的爆发力。

  
尽管Bucky有意延长了时间，但是T恤最终还是被脱了下来，布料的磨蹭弄乱了Bucky半长的深色头发，Bucky甩了甩头——就像是某种大型猫科动物，当然，这对让他的头发整齐根本毫无帮助。于是，Bucky看着Tony露出了一个不太高兴的委屈表情，Tony爱这个，大概是某种与Bucky表现出来的，冷酷杀手表象所相反的东西，一种柔软的天真什么之类的，Tony爱这个，而Bucky知道。

  
“我是不是该快点，这个速度，显然是慢了？甜心？”Bucky这么问着，就好像他们已经开始干了，正在讨论Bucky阴茎抽插的频率是否能让Tony满意一样。

  
“James Barnes就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”如果要让Tony在此时此刻，对Bucky做一个评价，那么Tony肯定会这么说。

  
就像Bucky了解Tony的性癖、性幻想一样，Tony对Bucky那种恶劣的补偿性控制欲也是了若指掌。

  
Tony的阴茎在内裤的束缚下，依旧不受控制地抽搐痉挛，他不得不承认，自己已经处于某种劣势的状态中——这种劣势，甚至是在他受到Bucky的声音蛊惑，从而带上项圈的那一刻起，就已经注定。Tony知道Bucky最终会从自己这里得到一切他所想要的，他无法阻止，但他至少得让这个过程变得更加困难——好吧，如果只是加大五个百分点的难度，Tony相信自己是可以做到的。对，Tony试着进行了一次深呼吸，以稳定那种过分渴求的情绪，而后，他向后退了两步，拖过一张椅子随意地蜷缩在上面。Tony尽量让自己的语调动作都显得轻松自如，“不用，就这样，继续。”

  
倘若Bucky想要看见Tony为他失控，毫无疑问，他必须在天平上继续增加砝码。

  
Bucky坐上Tony的工作台，开始脱自己的牛仔裤。他用金属手指去解皮带扣环，金属指尖在同样是金属的扣环上轻轻敲击着，发出清脆声响。Bucky没有特意去看Tony，但是超级士兵所拥有的敏锐感官，让他觉察到了Tony的不自在——天才机械师正不停地在椅子里扭动他可爱的屁股。看看这个任性小蜜糖，他还在尽自己最大的努力，试图继续反抗Bucky，这种精神简直应该被称赞或者是被给予奖励。

  
如此幼稚，甚至愚蠢，这就是会发生在Tony与Bucky之间的战争了。

  
Bucky停下手上工作，牛仔裤松垮地卡在胯骨上。他侧过身，去Tony放在桌面角落的工具箱里翻找，动作拉扯着Bucky身体上的肌肉群形成了漂亮的线条，从脖颈处的椎骨开始，一直延伸隐匿进那条还没被脱下的牛仔裤里。

  
“别开小差，Bucky。”Tony试着让自己的声音听起来足够冷酷无情，他很努力，真的。

  
可惜，这只换来了Bucky对他忍耐力的蔑视。

  
“你只需要一点点耐心，Tony。”Bcuky找到了他要找的东西，他在工具箱里摸出一个细细的黑色橡皮圈，大概是早前某个时候他忘在这儿的。“我不能让它们妨碍我看你。”说着Bucky指了指自己的头发，他张嘴叼住橡皮圈，开始用手将头发向后拢。Bucky的长发在脑后被胡乱扎了起来，露出原先被头发遮挡住了一部分的额头和眼睛。

  
战争天平开始向着有利于Bucky的方向倾斜。Tony蜷缩进椅子里，手臂紧紧圈住自己曲起的双腿，他将大部分的脸都藏到膝盖后面，只留下漂亮的棕色眼睛小心地越过膝盖盯着Bucky。

  
“宝贝，你把什么藏起来了？”Bucky踢掉自己的牛仔裤，朝着Tony招了招手，“过来，甜心，让我看看你藏在裤子口袋里的棒棒糖。”

  
于是，Tony将自己的脸彻底地躲在了膝盖后面，他的额头抵住膝关节轻轻蹭动，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，“我还没输，Bucky。现在，操自己的手操到射出来，你会为了我做这些的，对吗？摸摸那个我们都喜欢的大家伙，Bucky。”

  
“记得用你的左手，你知道的，我喜欢那个。”Tony又补充道。

  
“当然，我知道。抬起头，Tony，我想你不会愿意错过那些画面。看着我，宝贝。”Bucky声音里的笑意简直就要溢满出来了，蜷缩在椅子上的Tony看起来……就像是被狼群驱赶进绝路里的小羊羔。

  
Tony当然不会愿意错过这些，于是他略微抬起头，蜜糖色的眼睛里已经满是雾气。Tony现在硬得厉害，疼痛的阴茎被束缚在沾染了黏腻前液的内裤里，这让他更加难受。他有一半的脑子都在叫嚣着，想让Bucky过来摸摸它，或者含住它，而值得庆幸的是，Tony现在是被另一半脑子控制着。

  
Bucky正在用自己的唾液给金属手指做润滑，他用舌尖舔过银色的冰凉金属，金属上就泛起一道细微的湿润水光。Bucky充满欲望的眼神透过他的眼睫投射在Tony身上。

  
Bucky的眼睫毛很长，但并不卷翘，它们像是守卫着什么秘宝似的低垂着。这让Bucky的眼睛显现出某种神秘的特质，它们有时候像是透入光的密林，带着温柔的绿色——那是活跃在上个世纪布鲁克林的年轻花花公子James；有时候又会是宛如破碎玻璃一般的无机质灰蓝色，折射出一种旧工业时代的荒废锐利——这是被洗脑后忠于命令的冷酷杀手Winter Soldier。他们是Bucky，却又并非是现在的Bucky。

  
冰冷的金属手指在Bucky勃起的阴茎上动作着，它们既不柔软又不潮热，远远比不上Tony迷人的嘴和甬道。

  
“Tony……”Bucky叹息般地念着Tony的名字，想象着这个小个子男人是如何沉迷在自己所给予的快感里。Tony哭叫着想要逃开的样子，Tony喘息着咬住自己下唇的样子，Tony失神地抚摸着两人连接处的样子，Bucky太熟悉这些了，那些温暖的、黏腻的、亲密无间的接触。

  
“Bucky，你在想什么？”那个本来应该在自己身下哭着呻吟的男人说话了，Bucky望了过去，深色的瞳孔开始向外扩张，绿色虹膜上的星光暗了下来。

  
“你在想我吗？”Tony继续说着，“想着怎么操我？我哭了吗？Bucky？”

  
当然，你会哭出来。Bucky舔了舔唇，他想，他会把Tony牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上，操得双腿都无法合拢。于是，Tony会哭得更加厉害，不管自己怎么吻他，Tony都无法止住眼泪。

  
Tony就在离Bucky不到两米的地方，而Bucky还在操自己的手。

  
“哦哦，Bukcy，大家伙看起来不太满意。”获得了优势的Tony眨着眼睛，发出轻快的笑声。Tony像是逃过一劫的小动物一样，从膝盖后面探出自己的脑袋，他甚至朝着Bucky微微伸出舌尖，得意地在唇上逡巡了一周，再迅速躲藏回去。“可怜的Bucky，你真不擅长这个。”

  
“这需要大量的练习，而我有你。”Bucky松开握住阴茎的手指，离开工作台向前跨出一步，他靠近蜷缩在椅子上的Tony，“来帮帮我，蜜糖。”

  
“不！”Tony发出一声短促的呼喊，还在得意的小动物受到惊吓，从椅子上弹了起来。“不要，除非你先认输！Bucky！”Tony转身逃向实验室后方，但他几乎是立刻就跌倒在地——长时间蜷起的双腿背叛了Tony，酸麻的感觉给出沉重一击。

  
Bucky就在他的身后，Tony知道，他就要被抓住了。基于那些依旧存在于内心深处的，孩子气的好胜心，Tony才不允许这样，他迅速地转过身，抬起腿，一脚踩在俯下身来抓他的Bucky的左肩上，将Bucky阻隔在自己身体的另一侧。

  
“我不会允许不听话的奴仆靠近我。”Tony这么说着，他的脚趾尖在Bucky金属手臂与肩膀的交接处轻戳，“认输，Bucky。”

  
Bucky跪坐在实验室地板上，他抓住Tony踩在他肩上的那只脚，冰凉的金属手指从Tony宽松的裤脚里伸了进去，磨蹭着Tony的脚踝，而后沿着胫骨向上滑动，再绕到膝盖后方，Bucky的手指停留在那片柔软敏感的肌肤上，不停搓揉着。

  
“任务失败了……”Bucky灰蓝色的虹膜仿若深冬之中冻结的山泉，纯净冰冷，杀手先生用一种压抑而低沉的声音说话，“请求您的惩罚，主人。”

  
蓝眼睛的Bucky在说话时，偶尔会带有一丝诡异的俄罗斯口音，这跟他糟糕又痛苦的过去有着莫大关联。这种在喉间轻颤的发音方式，总是会让Tony感觉到一种破碎的性感，不得不承认，这也在Tony那些不便公开的性癖清单上。Tony受不了这个，他松开支撑着自己的手肘，仰躺在地板上。阴茎顶着裤子隆起一个明显的弧度，前液不停渗出，内裤湿得要命。

  
Tony闭着眼睛躺在那儿，不住喘息，胸口上的反应堆随着他的呼吸上下起伏，微弱的蓝光在红金色的项圈上晃动，带出一点迷幻的错觉。

  
“我需要一些惩罚，主人。”Bucky的声音笼罩着Tony，在Tony敏感的神经上刮蹭，这让Tony恐惧——他的脑子像滚粥一样沸腾，耳中充斥着尖锐的鸣笛声，Bucky用声音直接将他操到了高潮——在Tony的脑子里面、想象当中。Tony猛然睁开双眼，他在Bucky那双灰蓝色的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影。

  
他被Bucky抓住了，完完全全的。

  
Bucky吻上Tony的脚踝，灵巧的舌尖在脚踝凸起上打转，将那里舔得湿润黏腻，接着又换上牙轻轻啃咬。刚经历过一次脑内高潮的Tony敏感的要命，Bucky的牙齿甚至带来了疼痛。

  
“痛……”Tony呻吟着抱怨，疼痛让他微微眯起了那双好看的大眼睛，有那么一些液体就从眼角逃逸了出来，当然还有更多的液体停留在Tony的眼眶里。Tony只能透过那层生理性的水雾来窥探外界，他的目光停留在了Bucky的阴茎上。

  
这是武器，可怕的、愤怒的、具有强大杀伤力的武器。Tony用另外一只“自由的”脚踩了上去，他时轻时重地碾压，用皮肤去感受武器的轮廓起伏。Tony磨蹭着，将Bucky阴茎上的那些液体铺满脚掌，他用自己喜欢的频率抚慰杀手先生和他的“附带装备”，让杀手低沉的呻吟与呼吸敲打耳膜。

  
Tony的一切都是这么的好，这么的漂亮，这种感觉太过美妙了。Bucky不得不将视线暂时从Tony身上移开，Tony带来的是一种甜美的微醺感——一种“普通人类的Bucky”才能拥有的感觉。

  
Bucky仰起头喘息着，一些画面进入了他的脑海，温暖的灯光，姑娘们随着舞步扬起的裙摆，玻璃杯中的冰块与烈性液体。他的脑子又一次脱离了他的控制，但很安全——这次很安全，甚至还有些温柔，因为这是Tony带给他的。

  
安全，是的。

  
Bucky的手从Tony的膝弯回到了脚踝上，他模仿着Tony的频率，用金属手指上下抚摸着Tony的脚踝。实验室里很安静，没有Tony最爱的那些重金属音乐，只有他们的喘息声。Bucky捕捉着其中属于Tony的那些，Tony的喘息是热烈的，呻吟是甜美的。汗水沿着Bucky的额角滑下，滴落在地板上，形成了一个小小的水渍。

  
脱离掌控，是的。

  
“想要操你。”Bucky低下头盯着Tony，一些悄悄从橡皮圈中逃逸出来的发丝低垂下来，在Bucky脸上勾勒了出一些阴郁暗影，揭示欲望的话语在他的喉间翻滚，“想要把全部的，所有的我，都塞进你的身体里，填满你。”

  
操坏Tony或者吃掉Tony，血腥味从地底蔓延了上来。

  
Bucky猛然间紧握了住Tony的脚踝，毫无预兆的疼痛让Tony绷紧肌肉，漂亮的脚趾蜷起，Tony不自觉地加重了施加在Bucky阴茎上的力道，让两个人同时痛苦又愉悦地呻吟出声。

  
“这可不是请求惩罚的人该有的态度，杀手先生……”Tony颤抖着说道，这黏腻的声音紧紧地抓住Bucky，将他带回了Tony所在的真实世界里。

  
“但是，原谅你。我就是这么大方。”Tony哼哼着发出一些无意义的鼻音，脚从Bucky的阴茎上缓慢挪开，磨蹭过Bucky下腹肌肉和凸起的胯骨，他舒展着自己的手臂、身体、腿——在Bucky面前——将自己尽可能地打开。Tony朝Bucky眨了眨眼睛，卷翘的眼睫颤动着，Bucky仿佛听见了恶魔扇动羽翼的声响。

  
粉色晕染在Tony的耳朵和鼻尖上，他的嘴角微微向上扬起——一个天真又狡猾的笑容。

  
“我想……”恶魔吐露出引诱的话语，用一种叹息般的语调，“我们可以给你的附带装备找一个舒服的地方，让它好好地，在那儿待上一段时间。”

  
“嗯哼？”Bucky覆盖了上去，他埋在Tony的颈间，将Tony饱满的耳垂含在嘴里吸吮。Tony身上有一种混合着机油味道的咖啡香气，一种天然的性激素诱发剂，当然，或许只是对Bucky而言是这样。

  
Tony抛出了一个相当诱人的提议，Bucky思考着。这听起来很好，唯一的问题在于，在牵涉到“狡猾的”Tony时，事情就会变得没有那么简单。于是Bucky用鼻尖拱了拱Tony脖子上的红金色项圈，哑着声问：“什么条件？”

  
“或许……你可以先舔舔我，直到足够湿足够软，足够放下我最爱的宝贝？”Tony的手指在Bucky唇上画着圈，Bucky有着全世界最棒的舌头，Stark认证。

“这个？”Bucky抬起左手，金属手指轻柔而带有暗示性地，抚摸着Tony精致的小胡子，“你最爱的宝贝。嗯？”

  
“你他妈疯了吗？！”Tony显然是被Bucky的暗示吓坏了，他短促地咒骂了一声，接着声音就消失在了紧闭的双唇之间。Tony瞪着那双又大又圆的蜜糖色眼睛僵直在Bucky怀里——像是被翻过身，肚皮朝上的小兔子一样——逃避现实。

  
当然，逃避现实的Tony也是十分有趣的。因此，Bucky暂时不打算给Tony任何回应——不得不说这可相当的，相当的坏心眼，Bucky沉默地欣赏着这样的Tony，在至少十五秒的停顿之后，才笑着做出承诺：“不会，不会这么做。”

  
“这次不会这么做。”Tony撇过头，对着实验室天花板翻了个白眼，肯定地说道。

  
“对，这次。”Bucky完全同意Tony关于这个问题的结论。而作为这个“过于骇人的结论”的补偿，Bucky打算给Tony一个足够安抚情绪的亲吻。他的手指勾住Tony的项圈，将男人拉扯起来一些，好让自己能够更加容易地亲吻到这个可爱的家伙。

  
Bucky含住Tony的唇，用舌尖舔开虚掩的牙关，柔软黏滑的舌尖缓慢扫过Tony粗糙的舌苔，诱哄Tony给予回应。而在Tony抬起舌尖索取时，Bucky又无视了这祈求，他将舌尖挤进Tony舌下间隙，舔弄起那些被黏膜覆盖住的血管脉络，Bucky的舌顶弄着那里，让Tony不间断地分泌出滑腻唾液却无法吞咽。

  
Tony的手指在Bucky背上抓挠——一只性感小野猫——普通品种而不会是托尼尼那样的曼基康矮脚，否则Tony很可能够不到Bucky的后背。这抓挠，对超级士兵而言没有任何作用，毫无疑问会是这样的结果。

  
Tony愤恨地拉扯着Bucky的长发，迫使Bucky放开自己，透明黏腻的液体在他们分开的唇间拉扯出了一条晶莹细丝，而后断裂。一部分聚集成几滴小小的水珠，滴落在Tony的锁骨上，还有一些残留在了他不太高兴的嘴角边。一种很难描述的羞耻感自Tony的尾椎开始向上蔓延，或许是因为这些不受控制滴落在锁骨上的液滴，也可能是由于那个毫无还手之力的亲吻。

  
Tony咬着牙，凶狠地朝Bucky扑了上去，啃咬Bucky的鼻尖和嘴唇——这很正义，因为这是复仇。复仇行动消耗了Tony大量气力——即使Bucky都没有进行任何武力反抗。Tony将Bucky的唇吸吮啃咬得足够红肿之后，终于停了下来，他在喘息的间隙，对Bucky和托尼尼做出了“中肯”的评价，“你真是个糟糕的奴仆！而托尼尼根本就是个只看脸的小混蛋。”

  
“有一些比脸更棒的地方，Tony专属，你知道的。”Bucky扯下了Tony的裤子，将它们扔到一边。金属手指——一种适用于人形Tony的逗猫棒——用恰到好处的力道握住了Tony的腰，让Tony可以扭动挣扎，却无法真正逃开。

  
Tony腰腹上看不见明显的肌肉间隔，它们平坦、柔软，并且富有弹性。Bucky的金属手指在Tony腰上流连辗转不舍离开，右手则坚定地沿着腰侧向上，前往另外一个迷人的目的地——Tony胸前的小凸起。Bucky的手指——正常的那些，由于长期使用兵刃与枪械，而布满了厚茧。Tony的乳头随着Bucky的动作，在这些粗糙皮肤上不停磨蹭，甚至被Bucky恶劣的指尖捏住拉扯拧转。

  
Tony发出了一种疼痛而渴求的呜咽声，他的阴茎颤抖着流出一些东西，看起来就像是在委屈地啜泣，真是可怜极了。于是，“富有同情心”的Bucky满意了，饶过那粒被玩弄到充血的肉粒，Bucky的身体向后退去，腾出空间来用手将Tony的腿分得更开，那些隐秘的部位完全暴露在了实验室灯光和Bucky的注视之下。

Bucky抚摸着Tony的大腿内侧，他的手指用一种不均衡的力道，在Tony皮肤上留下了许多斑驳的红色痕迹。几个小时之后，它们中的一些会消退，而另外一些，则会转变成为专属于Bucky的青紫色标记，在Tony身上留存好几天。

Bucky凝视着布满手掌的湿滑液体，“你看看你，把自己弄得这么湿。”杀手先是喃喃地发出一种惊讶而赞叹的声音，接着又在下一秒开口的时候沉下音调，“你是在愚弄我吗？甜心？”Bucky用手握住Tony的阴茎上下套弄，强迫这个备受折磨的可怜东西继续颤抖着向外吐露液体，“你根本不需要我来舔湿你，对不对，宝贝？我想我可以就这么让阴茎肏进你可爱的小屁股里？我该这么做吗，嗯？给我个提示，小软糖。”

“不，别这样，Bucky。”Tony微微皱起鼻子，朝Bucky扇动他还挂着水珠的卷翘睫毛。他像幼猫一眼呜咽着，柔软的腰焦躁地上下挺动，让阴茎不停操弄着Bucky的拳头，“舔我，Bucky，求你了……”

Tony有些任性，在Tony还是只小猫咪的时候，Bucky就看出了这点。而这也就意味着，如果Tony想要被舔，那么Bucky就一定要舔他。当然，Bucky就是会这么对待Tony的每一次任性——在他不打算揍Tony屁股的情况下。

Bucky屈服了，他笑着摇了摇头，给出回应，“舔遍你全身，宝贝。”Bucky在Tony大腿内侧印下一个又一个潮湿的吻，而后亲了亲那无意识开合着的小口，“让你就像刚出生的小羊羔一样，浑身湿透，发着抖站也站不稳。”

Bucky的话让Tony连指尖都开始颤抖，他不停喘息着，“你是羊妈妈吗？还是，还是闻到血腥味，跟过来的坏东西。”Tony试图用一种不合时宜的幽默感来掩饰自己，掩饰他对Bucky话中内容的期待，毕竟他还需要保有那么一点点作为主人的尊严——在他还能够思考的时间里。

这些时间是值得珍惜的，因为它们马上就会燃烧殆尽。

Tony感觉Bucky正在用手指安抚那个隐秘的穴口，属于人类的那部分手指很温柔，还带着一些潮湿黏腻的热度。Bucky来回揉弄穴口四周的褶皱，直到它们全部放松变软，才拉扯着将它们左右分开。柔软的舌就从这个被人为撑大的缝隙探了进去，Bucky的舌尖一点一点向内，轻柔地抚慰着靠近穴口的那圈甬道粘膜。

Tony被囚禁在Bucky的味道、Bucky的声音、Bucky的动作所形成的牢笼里，他在温柔的桎梏下挣扎，欲望的烈日高悬于头顶之上，Tony很热，很干燥，像散落在戈壁里的砾石一样层层风化剥落。需要Bucky，需要那片绿洲，Tony想着。这种渴望是那么的强烈，“想要你，Bucky。”Tony喃喃自语，努力扭动挺翘的臀部诱惑着，他将自己更加贴近Bucky，希望能从杀手先生那里得到更多的关爱。

记忆中的画面清晰地浮现在了Tony的脑海之中，是的，他有被Bucky用舌头操到射出来的经历，不止一次。那是一种非常非常棒的高潮体验，可以排入Stark高潮排行榜前十位。Tony将手指插入Bucky柔软的发间缠卷拉扯，眼前只剩下朦胧一片。

天才的大脑至少有80%的功能已经处于停摆状态，Tony甚至无法判断自己是不是真的想要得到高潮。

“太舒服了。”Tony眯起眼睛，无意识地盯着实验室天花板上的灯，指尖扫过Bucky敏感的耳缘，小声说着，“想要被你的舌头操到射出来。”他停顿下来，用不间断的细小呻吟取代了自己的语言，但片刻之后，Tony又否认了刚才说的那句话，“我不想那样。”

“要骑着你，在你射进来之后再高潮。”Tony的声音像之前一样消失了，他用手推着Bucky，让Bucky抬起头来看他。小个子的男人皱着眉，露出烦恼的表情，接着轻轻摇了摇脑袋，“不，也不想这样。”

“Hey，宝贝。”Bucky坐了起来，将Tony抱到自己的大腿上，金属手指代替了舌头插进Tony的肉穴里抽动。“还有吗？”Bucky用充满欲念的沙哑声音问道，他的目光咬住Tony，看着Tony黑色的瞳孔不断放大，直到将漂亮的焦糖色虹膜侵染成纤细的圆环。Bucky温柔地在小个子男人鼻尖上落下几个安抚的亲吻，耐心等待Tony给出答案。

Tony骑在Bucky的手指上，喉咙深处发出舒服的“咕噜”声，他歪着头认真思考，断断续续地嘀咕着一些简短的单词。Tony严肃而深入地比较着各种高潮的优劣，就像对待某个重要的研究项目——通常来说，这很奇怪，但Bucky觉得这样的Tony，真的，他妈的，可爱透了！

终于，在经历了足够考验Bucky忍耐力的等待之后，Tony点点头，肯定地告诉Bucky，“有。”

“很好，这很好，宝贝。”Bucky给了Tony一个吻——与不断在腺体上碾压的凶狠手指相反，这是一个轻柔的吻，他只是将舌伸进Tony微微开启的甜蜜双唇里，逗弄了一会儿舌尖就离开了。Bucky笑着，使得他嘴角那种猫科动物的弧度更加明显，“或许我们可以都试一次，所有你想要的。”杀手先生用低沉的俄罗斯口音，在Tony耳边轻声赞叹。

Tony不再被禁锢于Bucky所给予的甜蜜之吻当中，他的唇、舌、喉咙都重新获得了自由，Tony现在可以肆无忌惮地发出一些糟糕的声音。他着迷地注视着Bucky，用手指轻轻触摸杀手纤长柔软的眼睫毛。Bucky眨着眼睛，让眼睫像是扇动着的蝶翼一样刷在Tony的指尖上，它们带来阵阵细微的痒意，轻挠在Tony心脏上。小个子的天才笑了，喘息着在Bucky的胸肌上磨蹭自己，他用更加尖锐急促的呻吟来表示同意，“都试一次，我喜欢这个，Bucky。”

很显然，天才大脑中仅存的20%工作区域也彻底关闭了——因为Tony在清醒时，是不可能这么诚实的。然而现在，Tony露出了一副纯洁天真又肮脏渴望的表情，这足以让Bucky的脑子和阴茎陷入疯狂。

Bucky用右手捏住Tony肩膀，将迷惑人心的人摁在实验室地板上，红金色的项圈刮蹭着地面，发出了一连串刺耳噪音，没有人会在意这些的。此时此刻，杀手和天才的世界收缩得很小很小，以至于只够容纳下相互纠缠的彼此。

金属手指从温暖的甬道内抽离，在实验室顶灯明亮光线照射下，指尖晶莹潮湿得让人脸红——取代它们的是杀手的阴茎。Bucky将阴茎前端抵在那个柔软湿润的洞口上，他盯着Tony，眼神宛如冬日里的野兽一样饥饿凶狠。杀手从喉咙深处发出了一种近乎是咆哮的声音，他对着Tony吼道，“天，我要操你，Tony！用阴茎把你弄的一团糟，你想要这个对吗？回答我，宝贝。”

回应Bucky的，是一声更高的，带着哭腔的呻吟。Bucky非常确定，他即将做的事情对两个人都具有非凡的意义——这能够将他们从被欲望炸成碎片的可怕危机当中拯救出来。

Bucky将阴茎头部用力压进Tony的肠道，而后在入口处暂时停顿下来，他享受着环状肌肉焦躁而饥渴地吸吮和拉扯，感觉Tony在他怀里兴奋地剧烈颤抖着。Bucky低下头看向Tony，而Tony也正仰望着他，他们就这样倒映在彼此眼里。Bucky揉搓着Tony的腰，着迷地欣赏着那双雾气氤氲的棕色大眼睛，它们就像是融化了的焦糖一般甜蜜。

Tony柔软的双唇不断开合，他发出呜咽、呻吟、祈求，却说不出一句完整的句子。但是Bucky知道，他知道那些Tony没有吐露出的欲望与渴求，这个骄傲又柔软的男人只是想要一个亲吻而已。他会给他的，吻、阴茎、爱，所有Tony想要的一切。

Bucky的金属手指轻轻捏了捏Tony的腰，给予Tony一些安抚之后便收了回去。Tony喜欢Bucky的金属手指在他身上，而现在Bucky却拿走了它们——全部！Tony不满地扭动着自己的腰和屁股，嘴里持续发出喃喃的抱怨声。他舔着干燥的嘴唇，潮湿渴望的视线跟随着Bucky的金属手臂移动，看着Bucky用手指轻触自己的唇，在金属食指的指腹上落下一个亲吻。

Tony太想要了这个吻，以至于在Bucky俯下身靠近他的时候，便立刻扭动潮热的身体紧贴了上去，他轻柔地推挤着Bucky，期待着。

“都给你。”Bucky在Tony耳边低声说，而后手指覆上了小个子男人柔软的唇，Tony立时发出了潮湿的呜咽声。Bucky就这样将充满金属气息的吻留在了Tony唇上，同时，狠狠地，让阴茎捅进了Tony的身体。

Tony四周的一切，在这一瞬间突兀地安静了下来，所有声音都消失了，他甚至连自己的呼吸声都无法感知。

在这一片静谧之中，只有Bucky的声音盘旋在Tony的脑海里，像轻柔的浪。“呼吸……宝贝，呼吸。”

“Bu……Bucky。”Tony轻哼着杀手的名字，不断伸出舌尖去舔弄金属手指的指腹。Bucky那根粗大的阴茎捅在Tony的身体里，随着呼吸的频率，缓慢但有力地拖动着。它带来温暖迷人的钝痛，让Tony产生出了一种愉悦的幻觉，他的小腹已经这么沉这么满，Bucky却还在不断地进入他，仿佛要将他温柔地捅穿。

“我……我……”Tony让手覆盖住自己的阴茎，用力将濒临高潮的阴茎摁在小腹上，他的手掌迅速而凶狠地摩擦过坚硬柱体上那些敏感部分，过载的快感使得泪水不断从棕色的大眼睛里滚落。“能感觉到你……太明显了。”Tony断断续续地说着，“就像是……就像是……你正在隔着，隔着肚子，操我的阴茎。”

Tony的话大约是带着什么魔法，Bucky瞬间就被冻在那儿——当然，并没有多长时间——至少Tony还没有开始抱怨屁股里那根东西不动了。

“该死的。”Bucky低声咒骂着，“不会再给你哪怕一秒钟喘息的机会。”

“但是……这不可能……”Tony松开手，他难以置信地盯着自己的腹部，就在几秒钟之前，Tony认为自己的肠道肌肉在横向扩展方面已经到达了极限，然而现在，它们明显又被向外顶开了一些。于是，“这不可能。”他望向Bucky，再次重复了这句话。

“就像你感觉到的，宝贝。”Bucky捏住Tony膝弯，将小个子男人的双腿拉得更开——他总是一次又一次地感激这个，感激Tony愿意为他变得如此柔软，不论是身体外部或是内在。

Tony大腿根部的韧带被过度拉扯着，全身都因为前列腺受到的甜蜜折磨而颤抖。极致的愉悦就在如此接近的地方闪耀着光芒，只要再进行一次轻微地碰触，他就可以获得那个期望已久的高潮……但是不行，Bucky拍掉了Tony想要抚摸阴茎的手指——残忍地，“这是我的。”杀手舔着嘴唇和牙齿，像只最危险的野兽一样低吼，“我的。”Bukcy摆动着自己的臀部，从Tony潮热的甬道中缓慢抽出，又在Tony痉挛着喘息时快速插入，“只可以是我……”杀手喃喃的低语带着沉迷，“学会忍耐，Tony，宝贝，耐心。耐心很重要。”

Tony Stark缺乏耐心，但这次不是他的问题，百分之一百的，不是他的问题。Bucky那根极赋存在感的阴茎不停地在Tony的肠道里进出，碾压着脆弱敏感的粘膜与腺体，温暖的人类手指捏住Tony的乳头拉扯轻摁。而最被偏爱的，性感的银色正在Tony嘴里和柔软的舌头玩着游戏。说真的，Bucky任何阻止Tony的高潮的行为，都应该被定义为恶魔行径。

“我……我不能……”Tony将双手撑在身体两侧，他甚至不敢碰触自己，只能摇着头，发出低哑克制的呜咽声，“想要，Bucky……”

“我想我能帮上一点小忙，Tony。”Bucky的手指向下移动，带着唾液的潮湿，缓慢地在Tony皮肤上画出了一条纤细的行动轨迹。它们最终停留在Tony阴茎周围的毛发上，Bucky用手指在那片毛发中间画着圈，伴随着动作，他发出轻柔的诱哄声音，“别担心，宝贝，我在这里。”

然而，很明显，“混蛋Barnes”并没有把手指放在Tony真正渴望的位置上。

“不，不行……”Tony呻吟着踢动自己的小腿，妄图在被钉住的状态下扭转腰身，这种想要逃跑的姿态，让Bucky发出了几声压抑在喉咙深处的低笑。Tony的举动将不会具有任何实质性的意义——尽管这种说法相当伤人，却是诚实的——Tony的逃跑行动从来就没有成功过。

当然，或许失败才是Tony真正想要的，因为一次失败的逃跑，通常意味着更密集的亲吻与更凶狠的撞击。而Tony只要付出一些小小的代价——例如难以抑制的哭泣——就能够快速地获得高潮许可证。

但，即使是天才的Tony Stark所使用的招数，也不能保证每次都奏效。偶尔也会有那么一两次，Bucky会让自己“欺负弱小”的负罪感冒一冒头。

就像……现在。

“嘘……没事的，宝贝。”Bucky压制住那些细微的反抗，安抚着Tony。他重新将Tony抱在怀里，让男人恢复到跨坐在自己大腿上的姿势。Bucky抓住Tony挺翘的，极赋弹性的臀部用力揉搓着。他会把Tony牢牢钉在阴茎上，温柔地操弄他很长时间，直到Tony放下好胜心开始乞求。

Bucky磨蹭着Tony脖颈上的项圈，示意男人看向自己的阴茎，“看看它，真是惊人，嗯？”Bucky一边啃咬着Tony的肩膀，一边低语，“和你一样，哭得这么厉害。”

Tony的阴茎充血着高高翘起，不断从顶端小孔涌出透明黏液，随着Bucky的动作可怜地晃动着，想要释放。“Bucky，求你了……”Tony仰起头露出喉结，引诱Bucky用牙齿造访这里，“求你了，甜心，蜜糖……”他讨好地贴在Bucky耳边喃喃地小声求饶，甚至在Bucky的胯上用力地磨蹭着自己的屁股，也不管那里的皮肤是不是会被Bucky下身粗糙的毛发磨得通红。

“我永远没有办法拒绝你，你总是能好好地利用这一点，是不是，我的天才？”Bucky发出一声夸张的，坏心眼的叹息，“来吧，我们一起，好吗？宝贝，你会喜欢的，我保证。”

“是的，是的，Bucky。我们一起。”Tony立即发出了赞同的呻吟声，更加用力地摇晃臀部，催促着Bucky，“让我感觉你，感觉你，更多的……”

Bucky亲昵地吻了吻Tony的鼻尖，而后放开对自己高潮的控制，开始无情地推挤Tony的肠道，碾压男人敏感的腺体。金属手指散步似地从Tony平坦的小腹上滑过，沿着阴茎根部向上，当Bucky在Tony身体内获得归属与满足的同时，金属指尖快速摩擦过Tony阴茎的顶端，轻轻地，一弹。

Tony尖叫了出来，“Bucky……我要死了，我要死了……”男人全身都在颤抖，他震惊地看向滴落在自己腹部，还有胸膛上的白色粘稠液体，终于哭出声来，“这就是九头蛇的计划，派你来用阴茎杀死我……”

Bucky将脑袋埋在Tony颈间，用自己短小的胡茬持续磨蹭着Tony颈侧上的牙印——那是Bucky在高潮时印上的完美杰作。杀手先生发出了满足的低沉喉音，“所以……糟糕的计划？”

“完美的计划……和完美的……完美的超级战士不应期。”Tony一面抽噎着，一面揶揄地紧了紧臀部肌肉，“说真的，我总是对‘到底需要多少次才能让我的奴仆真正安静下来’这个问题充满着好奇心。”

“当我们把这个加到你的重复播放列表里时，你就会找到答案的。”Bucky小心地从Tony身体里抽出自己，起身去实验室后面的洗漱间里寻找干净的毛巾。

“你就不能一个人来完成这个研究项目吗？”Tony Stark扭动着身体坐了起来，他偷偷地朝洗漱间瞥了一眼，确保自己处于Bucky“监视”范围之外。而后，“真是个坏透了的奴仆，非常，非常坏。”他开始嘀嘀咕咕地小声抱怨起来，“我恨你！”

“我听得见。”洗漱间里传来了杀手先生低沉的笑声和回应，“还有，宝贝。我也爱你。”


End file.
